Love at First Sight
by 1sweetlove
Summary: AU Mellie is running for president. Cyrus hires Olivia to help with the campaign. It's love at first sight for Mellie and Olivia. This story is for Millivia shippers!
1. Chapter 1

"Mellie you're great. I'm just saying if you want to win, you need to let me bring someone new to the team."

"We don't need any new people Cyrus. I can handle this. I kiss babies on the cheek in New Hampshire. I talk to preschool kids in Ohio. I even made a pie for the Southern Christian Women's conference and you know I hate baking. I'm winning this Cyrus. I'm doing fine." Mellie said as she looked over her speech notes on Cyrus desk.

"The numbers say you need help Mellie. I hired one of my former students. She is the best. She won every debate in law school."

"I don't need any new people Cyrus."

"Well you just say hi to her. She is standing outside. I'm going to call her in."

Mellie sighed and put her speech notes back on the desk."

"Fine bring her in." Melle said as she crossed her arms and leaned against Cyrus desk.

Cyrus picked up his phone.

"Send Olivia Pope in please."

Olivia walked in a moment later. She stood in the middle of the room and looked at Cyrus and Mellie.

"Hello. I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia said as she reached for Mellie's hand.

Mellie paused. Olivia was beautiful.

"Mellie." Cyrus said pulling Mellie out her thoughts.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Mellie said as she shook Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Governor." Olivia said as she held onto Mellie's hand a few seconds longer than she intended too.

"I was just telling Mellie how great you are." Cyrus said as he poured a glass of scotch.

"This is for you." Olivia said as she pulled a manila folder out her shoulder bag.

"These are the changes I've made for your trip to Virginia." Olivia said as she handed Mellie the folder.

"Thank you. I will look over these while I'm at lunch." Mellie said as she opened the folder and looked at the new schedule.

"I will see you tomorrow morning Mrs. Grant. Olivia said as nodded at Mellie.

Mellie smiled at Olivia and kissed her on the cheek."

"Welcome to the team Olivia. I'm sure we will have a great time working together."

"I'm sure we will." Olivia said as she smiled and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Olivia are you married?" Mellie asked as they ate dinner the next night.

Olivia had taken Mellie out to dinner to discuss some campaign strategies with her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. It's just you know so much about me, and I don't know anything about you but your name and where you graduated college." Mellie said as the waiter poured her more wine.

"I'm divorced." Olivia said.

"Oh sorry I asked." Mellie said.

"No, it's a good thing. We were having too many problems and decided to call it quits after a year." Olivia said as she sipped her wine.

"What kind of problems? If you don't mind me asking."

Olivia sat back and looked at Mellie. She was studying her waiting for her response.

"I'm bisexual. He couldn't deal with it so we divorced." Olivia said without taking her eyes off Mellie.

"Well that's too bad for him." Mellie said as the waiter brought their plates to the table.

"Now I'm here, and I'm going to help you become the first female republican president of the United States." Olivia said as she put her napkin in her lap.

"I hope so. Cheers to us." Mellie said as she raised her glass.

Olivia clinked her wine glass with Mellie's and drank the rest of the wine in her glass.

"You have pasta sauce on your mouth." Mellie said as she wiped the corner of Olivia's mouth with her napkin.

"Pasta is so messy, but so good." Olivia said as she cut a piece of the bread on the table with her knife.

"My husband is calling me." Mellie said as she looked at her phone ringing on the table.

"You should answer it." Olivia said smiling as she ate a piece of bread.

"He doesn't want anything." Mellie said as she pressed ignore on her phone.

"Are you sure? It could be important." Olivia said.

"No, it's not important. How about we go somewhere?"

"Go where?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Let go to the park across the street. I want some fresh air." Mellie said.

"Ok." Olivia said as she took her purse off her chair.

Mellie stood up and followed Olivia out the restaurant.

"Watch your step!" Mellie said as Olivia almost stepped in a puddle of mud.

They quickly walked across the street to the park. Olivia ignored the cold of the November night.

"So, what is our first move?" Mellie asked as they sat on the park bench.

The moonlight was shining on the bench.

"Are you cold?" Mellie asked when she noticed Olivia shivering.

"Yeah, it's kind of chilly out here." Olivia said she wrapped her arms around herself. She had decided to skip her coat and instead wear a sweater and opera gloves.

Mellie scooted closer to Olivia and opened her coat. She pulled Olivia into her coat and closed it up.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"I was thinking we could have a charity pancake breakfast next week in California." Olivia said as she snuggled closer to Mellie.

Mellie breathed in the scent Of Olivia's coconut shampoo.

"That sounds like a great idea Olivia. Come on let's walk back to the car. I don't want you freezing out here."

Mellie stood up and held her coat open for Olivia. The walked to the car with Mellie's arm around Olivia's waist.

"The driver opened the back door for them and they got in the car.

"It's warm in here." Olivia said as the driver drove away from the restaurant.

"Not warm enough." Mellie whispered as she looked out the window.

Olivia looked at the divider to make sure it was closed all the way. When she saw it was closed she moved closer to Mellie and covered herself with her coat again. Mellie looked at Olivia surprised. Olivia smiled and lifted her head up to look in Mellie's eyes. She was trying to read her. Mellie closed her eyes. She lowered her head and leaned down and kissed Oliva's lips. Olivia shuttered when she felt Mellie's lips touch hers. She parted her lips and kissed Mellie passionately. Mellie returned the kiss with just as much passion. The kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. Olivia looked out the window and saw the driver parking in their hotel parking lot.

"We're here." Olivia said.

Mellie paused and looked around the town car. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

"Let's go to our rooms, and I will call you tomorrow morning to discuss the schedule." Olivia said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mellie said as they both quickly got out the car and walked into the hotel. They glanced at each other one last time before walking in the direction of their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia snuggled her pillow closer to her chest. She still missed Harrison. She didn't know why Harrison had married her to begin with if he had a problem with her sexuality. She hated sleeping alone. Harrison had complained about her affairs with women. She was married, but there were things Harrison couldn't do for her. She sat up in bed when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia said. Her voice was barely audible.

She walked to the door when she did not get answer. She opened the door a crack. She was surprised to see Mellie on the other side.

"Mellie." Olivia said as she stepped back so Mellie could walk in the room.

"Hi…I know it's late. Fitz and I had an argument. I don't want to be around him right now."

"Oh." Olivia said.

Mellie walked over and sat on the bed. Olivia stared at her and stayed by the door.

"Olivia about earlier. I'm sorry if I offended you. It won't happen again." Mellie said sadly.

"That's too bad." Olivia said.

She leaned against the door and smiled at Mellie. Mellie looked confused.

"Pardon?" Mellie said trying to figure out what Olivia was saying.

"I said that's too bad." Olivia repeated as she walked over and stood in front of Mellie.

Mellie looked up at Olivia and smiled. She could feel the tingly sensation between her legs, but she didn't want to have sex with Olivia. What she felt for Olivia was totally unexpected. She felt love. Love at first sight kind of love. The kind of love where she could orgasm just from looking in Olivia's eyes and watching her smile. Mellie stood up so that she was standing in front of Olivia. There was less than an inch of space between them.

"I think I love you Olivia." Mellie whispered.

Olivia smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." Olivia whispered.

She really did feel love for Mellie. She was not fully in love because her heart still belonged to Harrison, but she felt love for Mellie. The kind of love where she wanted her to be her best friend and secretly steal kisses when no one was looking. Olivia reached up and held Mellie's face. She softly kissed Mellie. Mellie kissed Olivia and wrapped her arms around her waist. Olivia held Mellie's hand and led her to the bed. Mellie pulled the covers back and got in the bed. Olivia did the same. She laid on her side and faced Mellie. Olivia unbuttoned her gray satin Pajama top. She buttoned Mellie's white satin pajama top and threw it on the floor. She leaned over and put one of Mellie's pink nipples in her mouth. She moved to her other nipple and kissed a trail down to Mellie's pants. She slid her pants and panties off and sat back and looked at her. Olivia smiled. She pulled her pajama pants and panties off threw them to the side. She leaned down to kiss Mellie and stuck her index finger in her pussy. Mellie started matching Olivia's movements with her hips. Olivia kissed Mellie and she was surprised by the sensation that was coming over her. She was climaxing and Mellie hadn't even touched her pussy. She fingered Mellie harder as ripples of pleasure rocked through her core. Mellie started shaking and Olivia could feel her wetness dripping down her hand. Olivia wrapped her leg around Mellie's leg. She took her finger out and pulled Mellie towards her with her leg. Her orgasm rocked her body as soon as she felt her clit touch Mellie's. She could feel Mellie shaking against her pussy. She was cumming again. Mellie pulled Olivia towards her when her body had stopped rocking. They were both breathing hard.

"Promise me you will stay with me." Mellie whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia looked at Mellie and smiled.

"I love you Mellie." Olivia said as she rubbed her fingers around Mellie's mouth tracing the outline of her smile.

Mellie smiled and closed her eyes. They fell asleep snuggling with their legs wrapped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia slipped on her sweater and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked neat. She was tired. She had only slept three hours uninterrupted. She woke up at 2:00 to an orgasm rocking her body. Mellie ate her pussy while she was sleeping.

"Mellie." Olivia said as walked back over to the bed. She turned on the lamp.

"You need to go back to your room. It's almost 6:00." Olivia said as she swept a few loose strands of hair out of Mellie's face.

Mellie sat up and looked out the window.

"It will be daylight in two hours." Olivia said.

"I know. How about we get breakfast before the sun comes up."

"And how do you suppose we do that? You know you cannot leave this hotel unnoticed."

"There is nothing suspicious about going to breakfast with my campaign manager. I came in her last night to get some feedback on my speeches. We talked and I fell asleep on your couch reading my speech notes. You woke me up and told me to go to my room. That is what happened. And now I'm going to go back to my room to take a shower get dressed and go out to breakfast with you." Mellie said as she pulled Olivia towards her and kissed her.

Olivia kissed her back.

"Ok I will be waiting in the conference room." Olivia said as she reached on the floor and handed Mellie her clothes.

Mellie got dressed and walked to her room. Twenty minutes later she was sitting at the conference table with Olivia.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"The coffee shop across the street."

"It's not open yet." Olivia said.

"The sign on the window says it's open." Mellie said as she looked out the window.

"Ok let's go." Olivia said smiling as she stood up and picked up her purse.

The front desk clerk stared at them as they walked out the door. Olivia wanted to be careful. She didn't want anyone to start any rumors about her and Mellie.

"I'll have a black coffee with no sugar." Mellie said.

"Green tea without sugar." Olivia said.

"How can you drink tea without sugar?" Mellie asked.

"How can drink coffee? It tastes like dirt." Olivia said.

Mellie laughed and walked over to one of the tables by the window.

"You have to start being more affectionate with your husband in public." Olivia said.

"What? Are we really not going to talk about what happened between us last night ?" Mellie asked.

"That doesn't need to be discussed." Olivia said quickly as she sipped her tea and looked around the coffee shop.

"We do not discuss that in public." Olivia said softly as she put her tea down and looked at the drink menu on the table.

"Are you embarrassed by what we did last night?" Mellie asked.

"No. I'm not embarrassed. You're running for President Mellie. You cannot let the world know that your campaign manager is your lesbian lover."

Mellie sat back in her chair and clicked on nails on the table.

"Olivia when I told you I love you. I mean that. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel something when I'm with you that I have never felt with Fitz. I don't ever want you to refer to yourself as my lesbian lover. You are so much more than that." Mellie said as she reached for Olivia's hand.

Olivia took her hands off the table.

Mellie smiled and drank her coffee.

"Let's get to work." Olivia said as she stood up and threw her cup in the trash.

"Yeah, I'm sure the team is looking for us by now." Mellie said as she followed Olivia out the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia Pope?" Fitz said as he held out his hand.

"Hi, we haven't been properly introduced. I've seen you around but my wife hasn't introduced us yet."

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia said as she shook Fitz hand. I was planning on speaking with you today. We need to talk about your public interactions with Mrs. Grant."

"What's the problem?" Fitz asked as he bent down and reached in the cooler for a soda.

"You two don't seem like a happy married couple. I'm not here to be your marriage counselor, but I'm telling you that you and Mrs. Grant need to find that spark you felt for each other when you first started dating. The American people want to see that."

Fitz smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind Ms. Pope."

"Fitz." Mellie said smiling as she walked over to Olivia and Fitz.

"I was just telling Fitz that you two need to be more affectionate towards each other." Olivia said as she smiled back at Mellie.

Mellie had hugged Olivia every time she introduced her to someone on the campaign. Olivia was worried people were starting to notice how much Mellie was clinging to her. She had tried to keep her distance from Mellie, but it wasn't working. Mellie called her name every 20 minutes to introduce her to someone new."

"We are very affectionate." Mellie said as she pecked Fitz on the lips.

"Now come on, I want to introduce you to Senator Julie Chen, I'm thinking of making her my vice President. She can help us get the Asian women vote. I know the numbers say that most Asian men will not vote for a female president, but we stand a good chance of winning the women vote. California is an important State with a large Asian population. Mellie said as she took Olivia's hand and led her to the other side of the room. Olivia pulled her hand away.

"We will celebrate your increase in the polls tonight when we are alone, but right now you have to stop touching me every time you see me." Olivia whispered as they walked over to Julie.

Mellie smiled at Olivia and folded her hands in front of her."

"Julie this Olivia Pope my campaign manager." Mellie said as she nodded at Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Julie said as she shook Olivia's hand.

"It's nice to you too Senator Chen. You have an excellent track record and I would love for you to be a part of our team."

"Excuse me." Olivia said as her phone started ringing.

Mellie looked at Olivia as she walked away.

"Olivia Pope." Olivia said without looking at her phone."

"You don't go by Wright anymore?"

Olivia smiled. She was surprised Harrison was calling her.

"No I don't go by Wright anymore Harrison."

"I just called to say you're doing a great job. "

"I just started this job Harrison."

"You're doing a great job." Harrison repeated.

"Thank you Harrison."

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Harrison."

"Important call?" Mellie asked when Olivia had walked back over to Mellie and Julie.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

Olivia started daydreaming about Harrison as she listened to Mellie and Julie talk about the election.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat back in her chair and smiled at Mellie. The newscaster just announced she won the democratic primary. The room was loud with cheers from the campaign staff. Fitz walked over to Mellie. He picked her up and kissed her. She laughed and kissed Fitz back not taking her eyes off Olivia. Fitz put Mellie down and she walked over to Olivia.

"Thank you so much Olivia. You made this possible." Mellie said as she hugged Olivia.

"No you made it possible." Olivia whispered in Mellie's ear.

"Meet me upstairs in 15 minutes." Olivia whispered before letting Mellie go.

It had been two weeks since Olivia had first tasted Mellie and she could not get enough of her. She slipped out of the crowded conference room and pressed the button for the elevator.

She had bought Mellie a gift, but she couldn't give it to her in the crowded conference room. The gift was special. It was a promise to never leave her side. Mellie knocked on her door a few minutes later. Olivia pulled Mellie into the room and kissed her before she could say anything.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Mellie said as she pulled away from Olivia.

"You are usually so professional. I can't believe you left a crowded party to spend time with me for a few minutes. I do enjoy it though." Mellie said smiling as she kissed Olivia again.

"I have something for you." Olivia said breathlessly as Mellie unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her hips.

"It can wait. I've been waiting all day to do this." Mellie said as she pulled down Olivia's panties and pulled her leg over her shoulder.

"Mel." Olivia moaned as she tried to push Mellie's head away.

Mellie swirled her tongue around Olivia's clit before sliding in her wet heat. She lifted Olivia's other leg and caught her before she fell backwards on the floor. She lowered her to the floor without taking her tongue out her pussy. Olivia grabbed Mellie's hair and pulled her to her face. She kissed Mellie and tasted herself on her lips.

"I said I have something for you." Olivia said as she stood up and pulled her panties and pants up her legs.

Mellie looked at Olivia wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait for her to finish tasting her. Olivia walked over to the nightstand and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a small black box. Mellie's eyes grew wide when she saw the box. Olivia opened the box and took out a sapphire ring with a gold band. She walked over to Mellie and placed the ring in her hand.

"This is a promise that I will never leave your side."

Mellie looked at Olivia and looked at the ring.

"Thank you. I will cherish it almost as much as I cherish you." Mellie said as she slipped the ring on her finger.

Olivia reached for Mellie's hand.

"Come on. Let's go back downstairs to the conference room. We will get back to this later tonight." Olivia said as she pulled Mellie to her and kissed her.

"You promise?" Mellie asked.

Olivia held Mellie's hand and ran her hand over the sapphire ring.

"I promise." Olivia whispered.

Mellie smiled and walked out the room. Olivia followed behind her and they walked back to the conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

When Olivia returned to the conference room she made sure that Mellie was a few feet away from her so it wouldn't be obvious that they were both missing and returning at the same time. The rest of the day went by with the staff toasting Mellie's success in the polls and the hotel catering bringing out more food. Olivia was ready to go back to her room a few hours later when the sun went down. Olivia said goodbye to the people sitting next to her and went back upstairs to her room. She took off her clothes and walked in the shower when she walked in her bathroom. It was 9:00 at night. She quickly took a shower and called Mellie. Olivia wanted to spend time with Mellie away from the hotel. She decided they would watch a late night movie at the town's movie theater. Olivia texted Mellie when she got out the shower.

"Hey, wanted to take you out to properly celebrate! Tell Fitz we are going to prepare for the next stop. Meet me in the lobby in 30min and make sure you wear a dress"

Mellie smiled as she read the text from Olivia. She was happy Olivia was starting to open up more. Olivia didn't hold back while they were alone, but she was always so professional in public. Mellie wanted Olivia to be professional, but she also wanted her to be more friendly in public. She began getting dressed. When she went to tell Fitz she was leaving he was already fast asleep. Meeting in the lobby Olivia and Mellie hopped into the back of the town car and put up the privacy window.

"Come here" Olivia said to Mellie once they were alone.

Mellie scooted over to Olivia and rest her head on her chest.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Olivia said as she ran her fingers through Mellie's soft brown hair taking her in.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Mellie answered.

After about ten minutes of sitting in complete silence they arrived at their destination. An old time movie theater. It was pretty late so they were the only ones in the theater. As they settled into their seats and the movie began to play, Olivia leaned over her seat and began to passionately kiss Mellie while moving her hand across her breast and down her stomach until her hand reached her leg. Olivia began to lift up Mellie's dress, while Mellie tried her best to keep quiet as Olivia pulled her breast out of her bra and began to suck in her nipples sending shocks to her core.

"Livvie" Mellie whispered as Olivia continued to pull down her panties and lowered herself onto the floor.

"Sshhh baby"Olivia whispered

"Let me show you how proud of you I am"

"Aahhhh" Mellie moaned as Liv began sucking on her throbbing clit while moving two fingers insider of her.

While she continued to pleasure Mellie Olivia pulled her own panties down. Once she finished she lifted herself up and straddled Mellie so that their clits were touching each other and Olivia began to rock back and forth making sure to keep contact as Mellie began to meet her hips. It didn't take long for Mellie's legs to begin to shake while Olivia kissed her to drown out her screams. Once Mellie stopped shaking, Olivia sat back in her seat and pulled Mellie to her side.

"Congratulations Baby, I'm so proud of you. I love you" Olivia whispered.

"I love you too." Mellie whispered in a hoarse voice.

Mellie held Olivia's hand as she leaned her head against her chest and watched the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was up buttoning her jacket when she heard someone knocking on the door of her hotel room. She thought it was Mellie coming to walk with her downstairs to the lobby. Olivia and Mellie returned to Olivia's room after they left the movie theater. After making love a few more times and showering, Olivia kissed Mellie goodnight. Olivia loved the relationship she had with Mellie. She thought her love for Mellie was growing stronger since she couldn't go a day without tasting Mellie. Olivia opened the door with a smile on her face. Her smiled turned to a smirk when she saw Harrison standing on the other side of the door. Olivia stood frozen as she waited for Harrison to speak.

"Hi." Harrison said simply as he wrapped his hands around Olivia's hips. Olivia felt a tingly sensation when Harrison touched her. She was still in love with Harrison. Why is Harrison here?" Olivia thought to herself.

"I wanted to tell you this in person." Harrison said as he leaned over and kissed Olivia's neck.

Olivia realized they were standing in the hallway and she quickly walked in her hotel room.

Harrison walked in the room and stood with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Olivia. His thoughts were racing. He had planned everything he wanted to say to her. He was nervous. What if she said no? Could he deal with Olivia not being his woman another day?

"Olivia..." Harrison started to say.

Olivia looked at Harrison. Her eyes were searching his trying to find out his purpose for coming to her. All the emotions she had been trying to hide were coming to the surface. Olivia bit her lip as she waited for Harrison to finish talking.

"I can't go another day without being with you. I was a fool to let you go. Say you will marry me again Olivia." Harrison said as he put his finger on Olivia's chin and tilted her head up.

Tears came to Olivia's eyes. She was overcome with emotion. Olivia wanted Harrison, but she was also falling in love with Mellie. She didn't know what to do. She decided to do the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned closer to Harrison and kissed him. Harrison met her kiss with just as much passion. Olivia parted her lips and deepened the kiss with Harrison. It felt so wrong but so right. Her lips that were just Kissing every inch of Mellie hours ago were now kissing Harrison. She didn't protest when Harrison put his hand under her legs. Harrison carried Olivia to the bed and slowly undressed her. Olivia lay naked her nipples rock hard as she watched Harrison undress. She fell back on the bed when Harrison kissed her. She was wet. She kissed Harrison as he held her legs in his arms and slowly entered her. Their lovemaking was slow then fast. Olivia was cumming within minutes. Harrison joined her emptying every drop of himself inside her.

"I love you Olivia Pope-Wright." Harrison said as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Olivia was coming down from her orgasmic high. She looked at the clock on the wall. Mellie was going to be looking for her. Olivia looked at Harrison and started crying.

"What did we just do?" Olivia said through her tears.

Harrison knew this would be too emotional for Olivia. He sat up and held her as she cried. It would take time for Olivia to get through the emotions of them coming together again, but Olivia was his. Harrison thought to himself as he smiled held Olivia tighter.


End file.
